


Catch Me A Monster (A Boyfriend Will Do)

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [25]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Camping, Hei Briskeby Videos (SKAM), M/M, lake monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “This is going to be such a thing. The most thing a thing could be.”





	Catch Me A Monster (A Boyfriend Will Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Cryptid Hunting
> 
> This would be more in depth but I'm too lazy to research "Selma" further than the wikipedia page, which is woefully short and uninformative. 
> 
> BUT I do love Evak getting together in all the ways :3

Isak isn’t entirely sure why he’s agreed to it. He likes Even’s friends well enough, but he and Even are hardly friends outside of their classes, and he doesn’t really know them. Also, Isak fucking hates camping, and RVs aren’t much better. Except Isak has a massive, fucking crush on Even so really, he’s powerless against him.

Even’s sleeping on Isak’s shoulder, nuzzling in every now and then, his small smile keeping Isak sane. The boys around them are loud. Fun, but really loud. Adam keeps hitting Mutta, which means Yousef dads the fuck up and starts yelling at them. Elias, in turn yells louder, trying to keep them calm while he drives. And there’s music. Like good music, but honestly, Isak’s on his third headache of the day and can they please _shut the fuck up?_

Mikael is too hard to figure out. They spend a lot of time staring at Isak, eyes narrowed. And they cling to Even a lot, which messes with Isak’s head a bit. Essentially, he wishes he was in his room with Jonas, hotboxing it. Except he’d also rather be nowhere else because _Even._

“You ok?” Isak looks down to see Even blinking up at him. He shifts so Even has room to sit up, but Even moves even closer. 

“Perfect.” He smiles, too tired to remember to cover his teeth. Even breathes in sharply, lips parting a little. It’s hard not to watch.

“I-it’s just. They’re loud, sorry.” Isak shakes his head, wincing a little as the movement makes it hurt worse. Even holds out a couple red pills. He takes them gratefully, swallowing dry.

“Guys, can you keep it down? Not everyone is immune to your shit.” The boys stop talking.

“Sorry Isak.” They echo each other, making Isak blush. Mikael doesn’t say anything, instead turning to the window.

“Um, no problem.” Even stretches, letting his arm fall behind Isak, resting on the seat.

“You should have said something, man.” Elias turns back with an apologetic smile.

“It really wasn’t a big deal.” Even rolls his eyes, adjusting so that he’s even closer to Isak. His thigh tingles where they touch.

“So, what are we looking for? Even didn’t really explain anything when he asked me.” Yousef laughs. 

“Why would you agree. Even could have been plotting to kill you.” Even groans next to him and Isak can _feel it._

“At least he’d be creative with my death. I can trust Even to go all out.” Adam erupts in laughter, kicking at Even from his seat.

“Oh my god, stop.” Isak giggles, grabbing the hand that Even tries to hide behind. Even turns to face him, intertwining their hands. He’s got a warm hand. It envelops Isak’s own. Their laughter dies down, leaving matching pleased smiles on their faces. Isak stares at their hands together. 

Perfect.

“Why _did_ you come?” Mikael’s voice cuts through the scene sharply. Isak shifts uncomfortably, letting his grip on Even loosen.

“Even is a good friend. And I’ve met Elias and Yousef before. I thought we could _all_ get to know each other better.” Isak wants to sleep and has a killer headache, and quite frankly, is tired of Mikael’s shit. “Do you have a problem with that?” 

The boys grow silent, awkward tension filling the air. Even pipes up, trying to dispel the sudden weird mood. “You asked what we’re looking for? You’ve seen our channel right? We do random shit. So, Adam and I decided we wanted to go looking for Selma.” That piques Isak’s interest.

“Like the monster?” The other boys join in, thankful for the change in subject.

“So cool right? We’re camping out by the lake and setting up cameras.” Mutta’s got an infectious smile and Isak can’t help but respond.

“Isn’t it just a legend, though. Like the Loch Ness thing?” Even takes Isak’s hand again, smiling down at him.

“That’s the thing, though. We don’t know anything about it. The evidence sucks, but we figure it’ll make an entertaining video.”

.

They’re supposed to be setting up a camera, but ever since they got out of the RV, Even’s lips haven’t left Isak’s. He’d been dreaming about it for months and now it’s happening, Isak feels something settle in his chest. There's a tree branch digging into Isak’s back, but Even’s hair is soft in his hands. His lips are warm and wet against his own, and it’s pure ecstasy. 

“Is it too late to say I’ve been into you forever?” Even speaks against his mouth, the words sending sparks down his spine. 

“Never too late.” Isak pants back, breathing heavily before pulling Even back against him. “But your friend hates me.”

“They love you.” Even’s hands are dangerous. Sliding up and down Isak’s sides and back, fingers setting his skin ablaze.

“Mikael.” Even pulls away, leaving an inch between them. He’s slightly cross-eyed, looking straight into Isak’s soul. His hands are anchors on the sides of Isak’s face.

“Their problem is something so outside of this, but Mikael’s just taking it out on you. Give them some time, and they’ll love you more than they love me.” He presses a kiss to Isak’s temple, and he’s certain that this is what coming home feels like. 

“So, I know I jumped the gun a bit, but this is a thing right? Like we’re going to date?” Isak grins at him, and pecks the tip of Even’s nose. 

“This is going to be such a thing. The most thing a thing could be.” He giggles and lets Even grin into his mouth. 

“We should probably finish this before it gets dark. Elias is going to kill me.” Isak kisses him once more (ok, maybe four or five times more), and starts to set up the tripod. He can’t wait for what the rest of the weekend has in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/Kudos are wonderful<3


End file.
